


A Universe of Possibilities

by kitsunesongs



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Godlike Power, M/M, Sex with a reality warper is interesting, Tentacles, blowjob, dub con, lex luthor seeing something beautiful and going MINE, superman being his self sacrificial self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs
Summary: Superman is self-sacrificial, Lex is greedy, and things go differently when Lex gets ultimate power. Comicsverse, Clex, black ring canon divergence





	A Universe of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Santheum, who listened to me babble about this fic, and also betaed it for me - most of the best bits are due to her. Go read her fics, people, she's wonderful!

It had been a long day. The resurgence of not one, but multiple Doomsdays, the disappearance of those of his friends who had fought them, then being pulled through some sort of wormhole to a place somewhere in the depths of space, (judging by the star patterns, somewhere in the Carina-Sagittarius arm of the milky way, a good six thousand or so light years from earth), to be confronted by a Lex Luthor who had somehow managed to grab hold of an extra dimensional power source, and then being forced to live through all the worst moments in his life by a man who honestly believed that as an alien he didn’t feel grief or despair.  
  
Clark would like to say that this was one of the worst days of his life, but honestly it wasn’t even in the top ten. Still up there though. And if he’d thought that Luthor knowing he was Clark Kent – that he’d been raised human, loved humans, felt just as humans did and was not some alien invader from the stars here solely to piss off the great Lex Luthor – would have softened his nemesis towards him and perhaps led to them talking things out like reasonable adults?   
  
Well, that was clearly off the table.   
  
Sighing (something that he was not used to doing in space) Clark looked at the man who had dedicated his life to destroying him. The star-studded expanse of space was as beautiful as ever, but it was dwarfed by the giant glowing form of what Lex Luthor had become. Floating amongst scattered asteroids, Clark couldn’t help but be thankful that Luthor hadn’t chosen to do this somewhere more populated. At least here he didn’t have to worry about any casualties.   
  
Luthor, who radiated phantom zone energy. The thought sent a spear of icy sorrow through him that he refused to show.   
  
_Chris…_   
  
Every memory Luthor had shown him had hurt. They had hurt like knives in the heart, like stars exploding, like dying. Chris, his father, New Krypton…so much loss. Even the loss he himself had caused in his battle against Doomsday the first time.   
  
No wonder the phantom zone creature didn’t like negative emotions.   
  
No, not creature. Child, Luthor had said.   
  
A child that Luthor had somehow merged with, and was now wearing like a suit of armour.   
  
His flesh had been replaced by bright energy, tinted red, in the shape of his body, barely hemmed in by a strange, chitinous, dark armour – and were those tentacles, coming from his back? Yes, they were. Tentacles, made of the same light as the rest of Luthor, and enclosed in the same strange armour as well.

  
Clark resisted the urge to sigh again. Why did so many of his enemies have tentacles?   
  
Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he focused in on what was happening before him. Right now, Luthor was shouting about how he’d meant to disintegrate him, so why was he still alive?   
  
He wouldn’t mind knowing the answer to that himself.   
  
“Luthor!”   
  
Wait, he knew that voice…Lois?   
  
No, it was the strange android, the female one with the shattered face – why did she have Lois’s voice?   
  
“Lois?” Luthor asked. “how can you be – oh, it’s you Mister Mind, talking through her.”   
  
Clark kept quiet, frustratingly out of the loop - he felt like he'd come in halfway through the story and was now playing catch up. He listened as the two villains talked, Mister Mind explaining through the Lois android (and wasn't that creepy?) that the Zone Child was awakening. The infinite power Luthor had been using was fighting him.   
  
Which was bound to happen eventually, really. For someone so smart, Luthor could be kind of dumb sometimes. He should have read the evil overlord list. Never consume an energy source bigger than your head - especially if it was a sentient energy source. Clark blinked. That thought was a lot more sarcastic than he normally was, but then again, not only was he forcing him to relive his worst moments, now Luthor had the power to bring back his Pa and his son, and chosen not to out of pure spite and hatred. Clark clenched his fists - he was definitely justified in feeling a little bitter.

 

  
Focusing, he tuned in again on the conversation happening before him. And now it was a three-way conversation, because the Zone Child was speaking too.   
  
“Learned…your language. Can’t stop you from taking my… power.”   
  
It was hesitant and stuttered, and pained.   
  
A child.   
  
If he could just –   
  
“Came here to…end pain. To end…negative emotion. But…it is more **complex** here.”   
  
A small portion of whatever Luthor had become now broke off from the rest. The Zone Child’s voice was getting fainter.   
  
“I can…change nature…of my power. When you have it…”   
  
They both started to glow, ribbons of bright, red tinged light enfolding the Zone Child and reaching out to embrace Luthor’s giant, glowing form.   
  
“You can only do…as I now would…”   
  
Luthor screamed…   
…and the universe changed.   
  
“Oh… Infinite. Power. Is. MINE.”   
  
Some part of Clark was aware that he should be worried about that – about the euphoric sound of Luthor’s voice, and the very idea of Lex Luthor having Infinite Power – but all he felt was happy. It radiated outwards, and everyone, everywhere, was ALSO happy. He could feel them, the universal bliss echoing out through the cosmos. For once, there was no pain, no grief, no hatred or fear. No death. For once, the whole universe was happy and at peace.   
  
For once…there was no need for a Superman.   
  
“I can do anything.” Luthor was still talking, a massive smile across his face. He looked slightly drunk – but Clark felt slightly drunk, and, he was pretty sure, so did everyone else. Unconditional bliss could do that to you.   
  
“Yes Lex!” Clark beamed at him, mind whirling with the possibilities. “I can feel the universal happiness you’re radiating! With what you know about me now, with how you are now – things have to change, don’t they? You can make everyone happy, forever!”   
  
There was some sort of massive irony in everything Clark had ever wanted coming from the man who had tried to destroy him so many times, but Clark was too happy to think about it. Hope and happiness were lighting up his insides like little bubbles of light – for the first time since he had become Superman, there was a chance for him to get what he really wanted, had always wanted.   
  
At first, he hadn’t been sure about showing himself in public, making himself a symbol. He’d thought to just keep going as he had been, saving people in secret, but in the end, he had chosen to make himself a symbol in the hopes that people would be inspired by his example, and help others too.   
  
All it took was a few people, helping a few people, and it could spread. A perfect world could be made, Clark was sure. It would be slow, and hard, and frustrating – there would be just as many steps backwards as forwards – but in the end, Krypton had made a Utopia without social inequality, injustice, disease, hunger or war, and he was certain humans could do the same.   
  
For him to see the end of his quest, the granting of his deepest wish, right in front of him -   
only part of his happiness was due to Luthor’s wave of bliss.   
  
And this…this was more than one planet lifting itself into the sun. This was the whole universe living in perfect happiness and harmony, without any pain or entropy at all.   
  
It was as if someone had taken his dream, and then said ‘Here. Let me make it even _better_ .’   
  
And it was all due to Lex.   
  
Clark beamed at him. “Use that feeling of bliss to sort out the underlying problems of the universe. Be the hero you were always capable of being!” the hero Clark had always known he could be, and that had caused most of his frustration and helpless anger with Lex – because how could someone capable of so much good, use it for so much evil?   
  
“Listen to him Luthor!” urged the Android Mister Mind. “If you want to keep this infinite power, to make things better for all of us – you can’t use it to do anything negative! The Zone Child made sure of that with its dying breath. You can’t use it, just to pick a random example --”   
  
Clark, despite the bliss, felt a slight sinking sensation in his stomach.   
  
“– to destroy Superman.” He - err, she - it? Continued. “You…weren’t still thinking of doing that, were you?”   
  
There was an awkward silence, and Clark closed his eyes for a moment, one long blink all he allowed himself.   
  
The giant glowing Lex was silent, mouth a firm line. At last he spoke.   
  
"So," Lex said, his eyes glinting. "I can do anything, be anything... but only if I leave my greatest enemy alive?" He stopped, a strange expression crossing his face. "And blissfully happy?"   
  
“Right.” Confirmed the android. “That’s it in a nutshell.”   
  
Lex looked down, seemingly taking that in, as Clark felt his happiness dissipating.   
  
It was like watching a tragedy, already knowing how it ended, feeling the inevitability of it crash down on you like a barrelling train.There was no way Lex would allow that to happen. He was going to try and kill him, Clark knew it. And when he did, it would all be gone. The peace, the happiness. For every being in the universe to exist in this state, Superman couldn't. Superman had to die for Lex to be happy, and right now, Lex's happiness was the entire universe's happiness. But if Superman had to die, then Lex couldn't be the one to do it.   
  
It was a flash of inspiration – but he’d never stepped between innocent people and bullets just because he was invulnerable.   
  
“I’ll kill myself.”

  
Both the android and the god paused and looked over at him, shocked silent for a moment.   
Clark continued. “I’ll kill myself,” he said quietly. “Then you won’t have to do it. You won’t be using the power negatively – but you won’t have to put up with me being alive and happy either. It’s perfect.” He spread his hands out.   
  
Lex scoffed. “Oh, please alien, like you would ever actually do it –”   
  
The fury lashed through him like lightning. “You just don’t get it, do you Lex!” he shouted, eyes flashing, flying up through the space between them to look the God like form of his enemy in one brightly glowing eye. “It’s not arrogance, or a plot to steal your fame – it was never about you! I didn’t become Superman just to piss you off, I did it because I wanted to help people – and there is nothing, nothing I wouldn’t do to achieve that.”   
  
Dumbfounded for the moment, Lex stared back at him, eyes wide. Clark glared back, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Then the moment was over, and Luthor glared coldly back at him. “I don’t believe you.”   
  
Argh! Of all the –   
  
"Fine," Clark said, folding his arms as he glared into Luthor's stupid, giant glowing face. "Just give me the Kryptonite and I'll show you. I told you I'd do anything to help people, even if it means helping you!"   
  
Luthor blinked at him for a moment, face shocked – and then his expression changed to something Clark couldn’t quite describe.   
  
“Anything,” he said.   
  
“Yes,” confirmed Clark. “Just use your powers to make some kryptonite, and I’ll take it and go kill myself. You won’t be actively trying to destroy me so it should work – won’t it?” he turned to the possessed android, suddenly worried. It was possible for him to kill himself without kryptonite, but it would be a lot harder.   
  
The faceless android shrugged its shoulders. “I’m not exactly an expert,” it confessed. “But it sounds legit.”   
  
Clark turned back to Luthor triumphant. “There. Just do it, and I’ll get out of your hair.”   
  
Only, Luthor was still staring at him fixedly, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes far away.   
  
“Anything…” he repeated slowly, and suddenly focused his gaze on Clark, who shivered.   
  
“Yes…?”   
  
Suddenly, he was being held in one giant armored hand again – but instead of gripping him tight, it held him loosely, Clark planting his feet on the giant palm.   
  
“Anything,” Luthor said again, eyes calculating. Then – “Get on your knees.” Clark blinked, and Luthor sneered. “I knew you were lying –” expressionless, Clark dropped to his knees in Luthor’s hand, and silence fell. Luthor stared at him fixedly. “Lower.” Clark obeyed. “Head on the ground.” Clark gritted his teeth - then did it.   
  
Lex laughed triumphantly, and stretched out his arms - Clark saw the world twist and change as a wave of force and light radiated from Lex, strong enough to white out his vision for a few moments.   
  
When he looked up properly, their surroundings had changed - they were still in the same part of space, but Lex, though still glowing and covered in Zone Child Armour, was Clark’s size again instead of a giant, and the android was nowhere to be seen. They were standing on a flat piece of space rock that seemed to have its own field of gravity. Clark watched as Lex looked around and nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied, and felt a shiver of cold dread work it’s way down his back. What was Lex going to do to him - or make him do - that he wanted solitude for, instead of an audience to watch him conquer Superman?   
  
Lex waved a hand, and the reality twisted again, the rock the were on shifting and moving until it had formed a large stone chair, that Lex proceeded to seat himself on.   
  
A throne. How predictable.   
  
“Come here.” Lex ordered, then, when Clark began to walk over. “No, on your knees,” he specified. “Crawl before your God.”   
  
Clark, irritated, took one deep breath and let it out again slowly, reminded himself of everything that was at stake, before getting down on his knees and crawling to the stone throne.

  
Lex laughed triumphantly and reached down to stroke his hair, settling back further and sprawling out, settling his leg on either side of Clark’s body, eyes staring down at him hungrily.

  
“Yes…this is where you belong!”

  
Clark swallowed, throat dry and face flushed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he had to be wrong – surely Lex didn’t want to...do that…with him? He hated him. Refused to even call him by name. Why would he want to - unless this was some sort of dominance thing, and then he’d kill him when he was done?

  
Even though he'd suspected it would happen, Clark still shuddered in surprise when the hand in his hair tightened and began to force his head down toward Lex’s groin, where the segmented armour had moved away from the very obviously hard (if glowing like the rest of him) erection Lex was sporting.

  
The hand in his hair, moved down over his face, before stroking his mouth. Clark couldn’t control his blush, and tried to turn away, but Luthor had his face in a vice grip and he couldn’t seem to look away from those burning, obsessive eyes.

  
“Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, hmm?” murmured Lex softly, running his thumb over Clark’s lips.

  
Taking a deep breath, still flushed and feeling strangely bright and burning, especially where Lex was touching him, Clark licked his lips briefly, then opened his mouth and gave the glowing cock in front of him a tentative lick.

  
Despite its appearance, the taste and feel of it were no different to any other erection he taken in his mouth - and there’d been quite a few, especially in college – Clark tried to relax into a rhythm. He'd always liked giving blowjobs, although he'd never imagined giving one to his worst enemy. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was someone else. Anyone else.

  
Lex seemed to appreciate his enthusiasm, groaning and alternating between petting and stroking his hair, and pulling it, occasionally pushing him down further.   
  
“God, I knew you’d be good at this.” Lex moaned, voice hoarse. Clark shuddered involuntarily.

  
Knew he’d be good at this? Lex had thought of this? Clark glanced up, mouth still busily working, and met Lex’s hungry eyes. They sent a shock through him like being hit by lightning.

 

“Thought about this,” Lex confirmed. “Thought about beating you, putting you in your place, rubbing your face in the dirt – I dreamed I’d beaten you once, and had you chained and kneeling before me, and woke up hard,” he chuckled. “Can’t believe I resisted the thought so much, so focused on killing you – this is better.” Clark blushed brighter, eyes wide as Lex continued. “Look at you.” he purred. “The great Superman, in that tight suit - on your knees, mouth stuffed full, pretty pink lips stretched around cock - You were made for this alien, admit it. You belong on your knees, sucking cock with the pretty mouth of yours instead flying around pretending to be human.”

  
Clark’s hands were resting on Lex’s thighs, until Lex gestured, and they were suddenly bound behind his back with silken ropes instead, and Clark, eyes wide, fell forward a little without the balance, choking slightly as Lex’s cock slid further down his throat.   
  
With a start Clark realised he was hard, erection stretching the fabric of his uniform, and he moaned around the cock in his mouth, wishing his hands were free so he could touch himself. What had it been? The blowjob, the binding, the words that made his cheeks flush with mingled humiliation and arousal - the fact that it was Lex Luthor doing this to him?   
  
“You’ve done this before, haven’t you.” Lex accused. “Often, I bet - I bet you can’t wait to get your mouth around someones cock, bet you think about it all the time.” He settled further down in the throne as Clark flushed brighter at his words, each word lashing at him, making his cock harder even as he burned with embarrassment.

  
“Have you done this for your teammates, your little ‘just-us’ league - do you reward them after a successful mission by getting on your knees? Is that they call you the leader - I bet it is, I bet you can’t get enough, you--”

 

Lex continued to talk, as though having the chance to say all things he wanted to say had unlocked the barrier they had been behind, and they all came flooding out at once. His voice grew rougher as the things he said got dirtier, and interspersed with occasional moans and curses as he got closer and closer. Finally Lex growled, "fucking take it!" thrusting his hips up and coming in Clark's mouth, holding his head in place as Clark's throat spasmed around his cock. It was lucky he didn’t need to breathe, and didn’t have a gag reflex.

  
“Swallow,” ordered Lex. Clark did, Lex petting his head gently as he did so. “Good boy,” he praised softly, and that didn’t send another surge of arousal through Clark. It didn’t.   
From his place on his knees, Clark glared up at Lex, who was looking at him with a satisfied, satiated look, skimming his eyes possessively up and down his new - what? What was Clark to him now? His Prisoner of War? Slave? _Pet_ ?   
  
“I was right,” sighed Lex. “Owning you is better than killing you. The things I can do with you…” he trailed off, an odd little smile on his face as he seemingly got distracted thinking of all the things he could do with and to Clark - all the things Clark would have to do for him.   
  
Clark stared back, doing his best to prevent his feelings of mingled worry and anticipation from showing on his face. He was still hard. Their eyes stayed  locked together for what felt like forever, then Lex’s eyes travelled down slightly, lingering on Clark’s throat - which suddenly felt tighter, as a heavy weight settled around it. Clark tried instinctively to bring his hands up to his neck, only to be caught short by the bindings around his wrists. He’d almost forgotten they were there.   
  
Settling back in the stone throne, Lex clicked his fingers imperiously. Suddenly there was a rush, and Clark blinked, disoriented, as they were no longer on a small rock floating in space.   
  
They were in a room Clark recognised – Luthor’s office, in the LexCorp tower at Metropolis, a nightmare of expensive furniture and cold glass and smooth metal, dominated by a gigantic desk in the middle of the room, right before the floor to ceiling windows.   
  
Luthor was no longer in the giant energy form - the armoured tentacles had been replaced by his normal ridiculously expensive suit, the glowing light by his skin – but Clark could still feel, distantly, the power he held at the edge of his sense, tickling his skin like an oncoming lightning storm.   
  
And now that he was on Earth, he could hear what he’d only felt before – the happiness and joy and jubilation of those down below, the utter lack of any cries for help or screams of pain or fear or sorrow. Swaying slightly (the transfer had apparently taken him out of his position on his knees, though his hands were still tied, and he could still feel the weight - no, don’t pretend, the collar around his throat) Clark leaned towards the glass. They were all so happy…   
  
His resolve firmed, Clark turned away from the window and looked back at Luthor who was still staring at him.   
  
“Come here,” he ordered, and Clark obeyed, walking forwards until they were standing chest to chest, almost touching. Lex’s gaze swept over him, constantly moving, fixed and burning, and Clark wondered what he was thinking.   
  
Suddenly, Lex smiled, sharp as the edge of a blade. “Kneel.” he ordered, and Clark obeyed, falling to his knees. The smile widened. “Stay there.” he ordered, and went to stand by the window, legs shoulder width apart and arms behind him as he stared out at the changed Metropolis.   
  
“These powers,” Lex said. “They’re nothing like I would have imagined. I can see - feel - understand so much more now.” He tilted his head to the side, then turned slightly, looking at where Clark sat, still on his knees. “Fix the underlying problems of the universe, huh?” he mused, almost to himself. “What would you do alien, if you had this power?” he asked, eyes glittering. There was a trap somewhere in that question, a way of mocking him, but Clark ignored it and considered it seriously.

 

Lex taking the Zone Child’s power had led to the end of entropy, so no one could die - but did that mean they couldn’t be hurt? Or they could, but just wouldn’t feel pain?

 

“I’d heal people.” he answered, to Lex’s obvious surprise. Guess whatever answer he’d expected, it hadn’t been that. Did Lex still think he was a heartless alien who didn’t really care about humanity? Clark stifled the urge to sigh as Lex’s eyes narrowed.

 

"Oh yes?" Lex spat, his eyes cold with fury. He gestured, and an invisible force wrapped around Clark’s arms and dragged him to the window. Lex pressed behind him like a line of heat as he leaned forward to whisper in Clark’s ear. “Look at them.” he sneered, forcing Clark’s head against the glass, making him crane forward at an uncomfortable angle to look at the celebrating people down below. “Those tiny, misbegotten creatures, scurrying around like ants, full of small thoughts and small fears and small wishes – you think I don’t know how you really feel about them? It’s the same way I feel about them! You really think I’d believe you’d heal them, instead of rule? With this sort of power, there would be no need for the soft way you’ve been going about conquering humanity, winning _hearts_ and _minds._ So like hell you’d waste it on that, you little liar, fucking cocksucker--” Clark tried to shake his head, but Lex’s grip didn’t allow him to.

“No one is as kind, or humble, or _good_ as you pretend to be, alien,” Lex continued, “so stop pretending and accept your new, _rightful_ place, kneeling before the true God of this planet, instead of trying to be one –”

“I’ve never tried to be a God, Lex!” Clark gasped against the glass, head pulled back by the hair, feeling the electricity sing along his nerves as Lex started to lose his temper and his control of his human form. Clark was still painfully hard, hot with shame.

“But they worshipped you as one anyway!” Lex hissed viciously into Clark’s ear. “When they should have been worshipping _me_! Well, now they will – they all will!” Lex turned Clark around like it was nothing, pressing him back against the glass, hand still pulling his head back and baring his throat, one knee lodged between his legs as he continued his tirade. “Those ants will finally accept what should have been obvious to them from the start, and pay proper homage to me – or I’ll destroy them.” Seeing Clark’s obvious shock and horror, Lex bared his teeth at him in what could only vaguely be called a smile. “Oh, don’t worry – I won’t use this power negatively - I just won’t use it at all. Once they get a good grasp of what I’m doing for them, and realise I can take it away, the stupid mongrels will be begging me to rule over them –”

 

“Stop calling them that!” gasped Clark. “They’re not ants, or vermin, or pawns for you to manipulate – they’re human and they’re wonderful!”

“You think they’re so great, that it’s so wonderful to be human?” Lex sneered. “Look at them alien, see what I see!”

Lex reached out and grabbed his face, forehead slamming against Clark’s as he seemed to try and meld their minds together through sheer force of will – and somewhere along the way, Clark’s hands must have come unbound, because he found himself reaching up and grabbing Lex’s hands where they grasped his face, and felt all the breath rush out of him as he saw, for a brief moment, what Lex did.

It was extremely similar to when his powers had come in, and he’d started seeing ultraviolet and infrared and radio waves and gamma radiation - all the beautiful streams of colour and force that made up the world, the tiny universes inside each atom, the sheer breath stealing beauty of the stars glimmering in the night sky, each a tiny burning sun - except those suns were people, and the light was...them, their auras - their souls, for lack of a better description. How could Lex look at those tiny, glorious suns, and consider them worthless, fit only for what they could do for him?

 

Maybe it was the remnant of the Zone Child, responding to another alien being. Maybe it was simply that the energy giving Lex his powers was the energy of the Phantom Zone, which had been discovered and manipulated by Kryptonians. Whatever it was, the moment Clark reached up and touched Lex, something broke, and for a moment he was Lex and Lex was him, and they could see each other. Truly, perfectly see each other, for the first time in their lives.

 

He was Clark, seeing Lex, seeing all the hurt pride and cold anger and sneering arrogance, the need to own, to possess, to dominate, to be the best at everything and have everyone acknowledge you as such --

 

\-- And he was Lex seeing Clark, seeing himself, his very soul, shimmering around him like rays of light through a crystal, or the wings of some great space bird that floated between galaxies. Light fracturing into colours beyond description, each an aspect of Clark Kent, of Superman - the beauty, the compassion - the goodness. He was Clark, being Lex, seeing Clark, and knowing that this being was good, purely, unselfishly good, down to his bones. This person cared. This person forgave. This person loved. This person hoped.

 

Clark felt the flood of desire, the longing - the vicious, possessive greed that wanted everything, and would destroy what it couldn’t have - and recoiled, breaking the connection.

 

There was a rush of wind and the crack of breaking stone and shattering glass as Lex grabbed him, and they rocketed out of the LexCorp tower through the ceiling. Still disoriented, Clark clung back, noticing vaguely that at some point - during the...what was it, mind merge? - Lex had gone back to energy form as his tentacles wove around Clark like manacles. Somehow, he ended up with his arms around Lex’s shoulders, a set of tentacles wrapped around his wrists to keep them there, as more tentacles wound around his torso, his legs, bringing them up and around Lex’s hips as they tore his uniform apart and writhed across his skin as if trying to memorize every inch of him. Throwing his head back at the sudden storm of sensation, Clark couldn't help but cry out, as Lex kissed him as if he was trying to devour him.

 

The tentacle woven around his wrists pulled tight, the ones on his thighs lifted them up higher, spreading them slightly (and he couldn’t help but blush at that even as the feeling of being exposed made him even harder), and the other ones drifted across his body, playing with his nipples, coiling briefly around his straining cock before ignoring it and moving between his legs to his hole. Clark gasped, hips bucking as one penetrated him. Oh god, it felt so good - how could it feel so good - and they were in public, though far enough away and high enough up that no-one would notice - and oh god right there more, more, MORE-

 

Clark let out a broken sob as the tentacle was joined by another, and Lex growled, and kissed him again. And again, hard and fast and devouring, pulling his head back by the hair, occasionally moving from his mouth to leave nipping bites along his neck, each a small spasm of pleasure pain that went straight to his cock, and he was whispering something to him, and Clark gathered his senses from the onslaught of pleasure to listen to what he was saying.

 

"Beautiful," Lex gasped. "That light. I... I must have it, I must have you," he hissed, eyes wide and teeth bared as he gripped Clark's body even tighter. "Superman, Clark-" He'd never heard Lex say his name like that, without disgust or hatred, loaded instead with _want_. Breathing harshly, Clark could only hang on as Lex pressed his lips against his cheek, as if he were trying to sink into his skin. "You're mine," Lex said, biting at Clark's jaw. "I'll kill you before I let anyone else have you," he said, viciously tugging his handful of Clark's hair.

 

Clark felt panic rush through him like a cold stream. No. No, Lex couldn’t try to use the power negatively now, not now, not after everything “I do belong to you, you can do anything you want to me, remember?” he gasped desperately, mind racing. “I do, I’m yours, I swear - Lex please -”

 

The tentacles currently fucking him suddenly vibrated, and Clark threw his head back, moaning. When he focused back on Lex, it was to find him still and silent, no more mad whispering, staring him straight in the eyes - his expression was like nothing Clark had ever seen before. Hungry and wanting and aching and pleased, like an ancient God given a virgin sacrifice.

 

Clark felt like a sacrifice, spread out and ready to be defiled. Still staring at him fixedly, Lex moved one hand around Clark’s cock, getting a breathless, relieved gasp as he did so. “That’s it.” Lex murmured. “There we go. You are mine, aren’t you - you’ve always been mine. So let me see you. Let me watch you come apart.”

 

It didn’t take long. The tentacles fucking him, thrust him forward into the tight warmth of Lex’s fist, and Clark found a rhythm quickly, building higher and higher, like a lightning storm about to hit - until finally it did, and Clark’s world went white as he came.

 

Lex watched rapaciously the entire time, and when Clark sagged down, spent, still held in the forced embrace by Lex’s arms and tentacles, he felt a slick wetness smeared on his mouth, and instinctively licked at it, tasting the bitterness of his own come.

 

For a moment, there was silence. Clark clung to Lex’s glowing form, closed his eyes and just breathed. Just for a moment, as, slowly, they drifted higher.

 

Eventually, Lex broke the silence. “That woman… ‘Death’...she showed me possible heavens. I didn’t like any of them.”

 

Clark resisted the urge to snort. Typical.

 

“With these powers, though - I can make my own heaven. Take aspects of them, the ones I liked best - the hedonism, the bliss, the love and acceptance and worship, and put it all together.” Lex continued musingly.

 

Wait, hedonism? Death had shown him a paradise of hedonism and - had Clark been there? Did he _want_ to have been there?

 

“A perfect heaven, better than any of the options she showed me. A proper home for the new Lord of Creation, a monument to my greatness that everyone can look up and see, and wish they were in…”

 

“So, a bigger version of the LexCorp tower then?” Clark said dryly. “Look upon my works, ye mighty, and despair?”

 

For a moment, he was afraid he’d gone too far, forgotten, briefly, what position he was in - he needed Lex happy, not irritated - but Lex just huffed lightly in amusement. It seemed he was okay with Clark being his sarcastic self - which was good, because he was too tired, and, frankly, fucked out right now, to mind his words for the sake of Lex’s ego. He never had before, after all. It had probably been one of the reasons Lex had disliked him so much, but he didn’t seem to mind now.

 

“I am not the King of Kings, though.” replied Lex. “Unlike Ozymandias, I am no longer mortal - I will never see my works wither and die. I will rule forever...hmmm...yes, I think that will do nicely.”

 

He waved his hand, and perhaps Clark was already getting used to the casual defiance of reality, because he barely even blinked as space warped, and the were suddenly standing upon solid clouds, leading up to a massive, heavily engraved golden door, set between large, white marble pillars.

 

Clark looked up. It was like a painting of a fairytale palace - or, he mused, like how someone might imagine heaven. The gold and white continued throughout graceful spires, delicate walkways, large domed towers… honestly, it was all a bit pretentious.

 

Nearing the doors, which opened with a wave of Lex’s hand, they entered what appeared to be a grand entrance way, also done in gold and marble, with a large, sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a red velvet carpet leading up a huge winding staircase.

 

Clark, belatedly remembering that his uniform was hanging in tatters around him, thought that he should probably do something about that, but he was wavering on his feet - before suddenly being swept off them.

 

Blinking, Clark looked up at Lex as the world shivered, and they skipped straight through space to what appeared to be, based on the massive four-poster bed, a bedroom. Probably one of many, given the extravagance he had seen so far.

 

The covers pulled back on their own as Lex lowered Clark gently on the sheets. Silk, Clark was not surprised to find, thinking dimly of magic and enchanted castles and invisible servants, and feeling very much like he’d stepped into a fairy tale.

 

“Rest,” whispered Lex, settling into the bed beside him. “In the morning - we’re going to do it all again.” Clark’s body gave a valiant effort to respond to that, but he was too tired - which was weird, since he had superhuman stamina, and no refractory period.

 

“Everything’s going to be wonderful,” Lex continued, almost to himself. “I’ll be a better god then any before. I’ll master this power, and make everything the way it should be, I’ve gotten everything I ever wanted - power, adulation - and I’ve beaten Superman in the best possible way.”

 

Huh. This was Lex’s happy ending, wasn’t it? Strange, to think that just a few hours ago, the thought of Lex getting everything he wanted would have put Clark into a state of panic. Especially strange because, in a way, with him having made an enemy into a friend (well, sort of) and it leading to no more death or pain - in a way, it was Clark’s happy ending as well.

 

Who’d have thought?


End file.
